The Diary
by SharpayTROY
Summary: A Troypay oneshot. Sharpay leaves her bag at East High, with her diary confessing her feelings for Troy. When Gabriella finds it, blackmail seems like the perfect way to repay the Ice Queen for her cruelty. But why is Troy so against it?


Sharpay glared at Gabriella standing next to Sharpay's locker. Of course the locker next to Sharpay's also happened to be Troy's but that didn't give Gabriella the excuse to be lingering around. "What do you want?!" she snapped when Gabi didn't respond to her harsh glares. Gabriella jumped surprised at the sudden noise, "Oh… I'm just… uh you know…" "No I don't know! Please hurry up and tell me!" Sharpay interrupted. "I'm waiting for Troy!" poor Gabi finally spat out, "He told me to meet him here." "Well find a new meeting place. You're bugging me!" Sharpay said looking fondly at herself in the mirror inserted in her locker. Gabriella nodded, "Sorry. I understand…um… I like your shoes." "Duh!" Sharpay rolled her eyes. Troy appeared. Relieved didn't even begin to describe the way Gabi felt. "What's up?" he greeted Gabi and then turned to the irritated blonde applying mascara in the mirror. "Hey Shar." Sharpay turned around on her toes clearly irritated, "It's Sharpay! Don't ever call me that. Ever!" Troy shifted on his feet uncomfortably, "Um yeah sorry 'bout that. How's it going?" Sharpay let out a fake laugh obviously feeling superior to the two, "Pretty well considering…" She looked at Gabi for a moment and then turned back to Troy, finished. "Oh well you look pretty today." He offered. Sharpay glared at him, "I look pretty every day." She slammed her locker and strutted down the halls and exited the school. "Well that went well." Gabi said sarcastically, "Troy can we start meeting at my locker? I don't like waiting with the spawn of Satin." Troy laughed, "Come on she's not that bad." "You can't be serious!" Gabi cried, "Yesterday she told me my breathing pace was to slow and to hold my breath till you got here because it messed up her concentration. She was applying lip gloss Troy!!!" Troy cracked up. "It's not funny! The day before that I was taller than her even though she was wearing those ridiculous stilettos and she told me I was never aloud to wear heels again. One day she actually looked concerned and asked me, 'Didn't you here about Troy' and I of course had no idea what she was talking about and then she said, 'He got badly injured while playing basket ball and had to go to the hospital' I started panicking when she told me that you were in a coma. I mean I must just be that foolish. She waited until I was in tears and then she cracked up and, 'You are so gullible!' and walked away" Troy only laughed harder at each of Gabi's stories he looked off dreamily, "Classic." Gabriella filled with rage "You think it's funny?! I'm being victimized every day and all you have to say to my torturer is, 'You look pretty today.'!?" "Well she did look pretty today!" Troy exclaimed defensively. Gabriella rolled her eyes. Troy felt guilty, "Hey I'm sorry. Really I am. I shouldn't have laughed." Gabriella looked as if she wouldn't forgive him for a moment and then smiled, "its okay. I guess I'm just tense after being pushed around by her so much. Talk about bitchy." Troy nodded trying to look sympathetic. Gabriella sighed and frowned for a moment looking at her feet. Then a huge smile crept on to her face. "Look. The ice princess was in such a hurry she forgot her bag." Gabriella snatched it up and immediately began to dig through it. "What do you thinks in here?" Troy felt uneasy, "We shouldn't look through her stuff. It's not nice." "Neither is she. Ah ha… she keeps a diary." Troy's eyes doubled in size, "Don't read that it's not right!" Gabi shrugged and began reading anyways swatting Troy away every time he made a grab for it. Her mouth dropped open, "Troy she likes you! No wonder she hates me so much. Look at this." "No way." Troy said, "She doesn't like me and I'm not reading her diary." But Gabriella held it up to him and there it was, pink gel pen pouring out on to the page, Sharpay's confession of her love for Troy. "Give me that" and Troy managed to snatch it out of Gabi's unsuspecting hands. "Wait! She said we can use it as black mail. Sharpay could never walk these halls with confidence again. Think of everything we could make her do" Troy glared at her, "Why would that make you happy?" Gabriella looked at him as if he were a four year old child, "Because she's so mean to me. She'd do the same thing to me in a heart beat."

"Maybe so but that's her personality. Not yours." Troy argued. "I found the diary. You know the rules: Finders Keepers." Troy rolled his eyes, "This isn't kindergarten, Gabi. I'm going to take Sharpay her stuff back. You do what you want." Gabriella looked at him harshly, "Troy Bolton if you do that were over" "We were never under" Troy said and walked away leaving Gabi with her mouth hung open filled, furious.

The next day at school Troy waited by his locker for Sharpay. She finally arrived punctually tardy and began to turn her combination. He could tell she was out of sorts. "I found your diary… and bag… and stuff." Troy said. Sharpay spun around. Her eyes were as large as saucers, "YOU found my diary?" She said not bothering to hide the worry displayed on her face. "Well actually Gabi did… and I didn't think it was right to read it but Gabi did anyways before I was able to steal it back and so I read what you wrote about me and I'm really sorry and I didn't mean it and I broke it off with Gabi and I feel really bad and I realize I'm babbling." Troy let out a huge breath. Sharpay looked on the verge of tears. She snatched her bag silently and tried to run off but Troy stopped her. "Let me go!" She screamed and all the students in the hall turned to stare. "I'm sorry." Troy whispered hoping the audience wouldn't hear. "That's my personal property Troy!" she screamed, "I know." Troy said, "But it wasn't my fault." "I don't care." Sharpay said and again tried to leave but Troy grabbed her and kissed her softly and briefly, "I'm really really really sorry. I love you Sharpay." Sharpay nodded again, "okay." She said. But this time she didn't try to leave.


End file.
